Final War (Armageddon)
by CrazyCrazyPercyJacksonFan
Summary: IMPORTANT! It will say that it is a crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. Wrong. It is a crossover between Percy Jackson, the Kane Chronicles, Harry Potter, and Sisters Grimm. The 4 main antagonists: Mirror, Voldemort , Kronos, and Apophis have come together to destroy the world. All our heroes must team up to defeat them. More characters to come. Suggestions please.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I'm gonna try something very different and criticism is allowed. It's a crossover between 4 stories. Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, The Kane Chronicles, and The Sisters Grimm. IMPORTANT! Read the description of the story please.**

**Prologue**

"Arise Kronos," a voice said, "arise and do my bidding!"

"Who are you?" asked Kronos.

"I am Mirror," the voice told Kronos, "listen up, I can reform you again and we can team up to take over the world."

"I am liking your idea, but first, I need some time to settle a score with Perseus Jackson and his blasted camp," Kronos replied.

Mirror just smiled.

"Yes, yes, I have a score to settle also with Sabrina and Puck," Mirror growled, "now come, we must gather more people to help against the onslaught."

The duo went on.

"Hold up," Mirror told Kronos, as Mirror sank into a deep thought.

"Arise Voldemort! Do my bidding!" he commanded.

Immediately, a light flashed and the dust started coming together and formed the body of Voldemort.

"Who awakens me?" Voldemort asked.

"It is I, Mirror," Mirror replied.

"What is it you want?" Voldemort asked.

"I say that we team up and destroy the world, then start a new, precious one." Mirror replied.

Voldemort looked at Mirror with doubt.

"And who may you be?" Voldemort asked Kronos.

"I am Kronos," Kronos replied, "I too want the world destroyed and rebuilt."

"I'll join, but first I need to destroy Harry Potter piece by piece," Voldemort spat.

"Is Potter a guy that wants the world just as is and thwarted your plan to take over the world?" Kronos asked.

"Yes," Voldemort answered, obviously displeased, "why do you ask?"

"Same for me, tried to take over the world, but Jackson and his friends overpowered me," Kronos replied.

Mirror smiled.

"Good, then we are on the same boat," he replied, "come, let me go gather one more follower."

They walked on aimlessly.

"Uhh, are you sure you know where your going?" Voldemort asked.

"No question, just follow," Mirror replied.

"Arise Apophis! Do my bidding!" Mirror commanded.

Goo and sand started forming and soon there was a giant cobra-snake thing.

"What is it you want?" Apophis demanded.

"We suggest forming an alliance, to destroy the world and create a better world," Mirror said again.

Apophis was deep in thought.

"You do know that our alliance, if there is one disagreement, will crumble, and we will turn on each other?" Apophis asked.

The four looked at each other.

"I mean, we have a lot in common, we want the world renewed, we all have sworn enemies," Voldemort began to say, "by the way, do you have anyone you want to destroy for thwarting your plan?"

"Yes," Apophis growled, "their names are Carter and Sadie Kane. I want them destroyed forever."

Mirror smiled.

"We all have sworn enemies to destroy, we can at least work on destroying them together and then we'll talk about the next step, sounds good?" Mirror asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now my friends," Mirror added, "let's go set up a good location where we will start our next plan, MOVE OUT!"

This day, the earth shook very violently, alerting our young heroes of the battle that were to come.

**Just so you guys know, Apophis is the antagonist for The Kane Chronicles, Voldemort for Harry Pottery, Kronos for Percy Jackson, and Mirror for the Sisters Grimm. G'night y'all.**


	2. The Heroes

**Hey guys, here is chapter 1 where we get to meet our heroes, enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

The whole earth shook violently for a while. When it finally ceased, our heroes knew that there was great danger.

**At Camp Half Blood**

Percy Jackson had a happy life at camp. He had been dating Annabeth for a while now, and he was totally unprepared for the earthquake that just shook Camp Half Blood. Once it was done, everyone rushed to Percy.

"Why are you guys here?" Percy asked.

"Well, didn't you cause the earthquake, son of the earth shaker?" Annabeth asked.

Percy rolled his eyes. That was the Annabeth he knew and loved.

"Guys, that wasn't me," Percy replied.

"Yeah, then who else was it Prissy?" Clarisse asked.

Suddenly, there was a flash and all the gods teleported in.

"Son, did you summon that?" Poseidon asked.

Everyone was kneeling, but Percy just stood tall.

"No dad, that wasn't me," Percy replied.

"We could feel it all the way from Olympus and it was very powerful," Zeus admitted, "Poseidon here said it wasn't him, so there is only one more person that could've done it."

"I swear Lord Zeus, it wasn't me," Percy replied, "I swear it on the Styx."

The thunder boomed and nothing happened, satisfying everyone. They immediately became tense once again.

"Then who was it?" Athena asked.

"Everyone to Olympus, we shall discuss the meetings there," Zeus replied and flashed away with the other gods.

"Argus, will you drive the campers to Olympus?" Chiron asked.

Argus just nodded and signaled the campers to get in the van.

"We'll have to make multiple of trips, if your ok with it," Chiron added.

He just nodded and rushed off to Mt. Olympus.

**At Hogwarts**

The party was still going on after defeating Voldemort until the whole place shook violently.

"What the heck was that?" asked Professor McGonagall.

The Great Hall was miraculously intact, besides the chandeliers that were swinging back and forth.

"Everyone calm down," Hagrid yelled, but then there was too much noise, so his voice was barely visible. Most people assumed Hagrid was screaming like a big baby, courtesy of Draco Malfoy.

"Sonorus," Harry said and then yelled, "QUIET!"

Everyone in the Great Hall fell silent. Harry motioned Hagrid to continue. Hagrid looked pleased.

"All right everyone, calm down, it's just an earthquake that's all," Hagrid said.

"But Hagrid, this is the first earthquake, Hogwarts has ever gotten!" Hermione replied.

Draco sneered.

"Know it all!" he told her and laughed with his friends.

"You, shut your mouth Draco Malfoy!" Herimone yelled and Ron put his protective arm around her glaring at Draco.

"All right now, you all calm down," Hagrid told everyone and added, "the loss of Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore is a very painful blow for us, so we must learn to cooperate with each other."

"He's right, I expect all of you to be civilized since the war now is over and the threat of Voldemort has been wiped away," Professor McGonagall said.

Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"Shall we resume the party?" asked Draco.

Everyone was silent.

"This earthquake felt very strange," Hermione said to Hagrid, "I'm sure, there is a huge threat coming our way, we must discuss and find out what is really happening."

Everyone looked at Hagrid. He just sighed and nodded.  
"I guess so, everyone, party is over, we must discuss what to do next," Hagrid told everyone.

Grumbling, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle reluctantly put down the juice box they had in their hand.

**At the Grimm House**

"Well, that was unexpected," said Sabrina, "I knew deep down, Mirror could stop himself, he just needed a little help."

"Aww slime face, chill, the thing is Mirror is gone now, and we are safe forever!" Puck yelled.

"Shut up Puck!" Daphne growled, "this is a serious matter, Mirror sacrificed himself and your just happy about it!"

"Aww Marshmallow," Puck grumbled.

Suddenly the whole place shook and as usual, Puck overreacted.

"Oh My God, were gonna die, WERE GONNA DIEEEE!" he yelled.

After a couple of seconds, the earthquake stopped and Sabrina did what she wanted to do the most. Slap him in the face really, really hard. That is what exactly she had done.

"OW!" Puck said, "why you little….."

"QUIET!" Granny Relda yelled, "I don't want to hear another argument out you two, got it!"

"Getting old, old lady?" Puck asked and immediately regretted it.

"Excuse me?" she asked, very quietly.

Puck just gulped and shook his head. Next to him, Mustardseed was quietly snickering to himself.

"Say, didn't that earthquake feel a bit unusual?" Red asked.

"Yeah, it did," Charming also replied.

"I'm scared," Snow White said as she clung on to Charming.

"Aww don't be Snow, it's just a regular earthquake dear, right Granny?" he asked.

"Well, I felt bunches of earthquakes in my lifetime and I'm sorry to say, it isn't just a normal earthquake. The shaking has a message. It feels like it's saying that something big will happen, something big and we won't be able to stop it."

Everyone fell silent and everyone could hear the owls hoot violently.

**The Family Mansion in Brooklyn**

Sadie and Carter had defeated Apophis and they were holding a huge party. Everyone was there and they were dancing to their heart's content.

"You know Carter," Zia said, "you were extremely brave out there."

"Aww shucks, Zia, stop it," Carter told her blushing.

Zia giggled and Carter just blushed harder (if that's even possible).

"So Sadie, how does it feel to destroy the terror Apophis?" Anubis, in the form of Walt, asked Sadie.

"Well the adventures were fun and sometimes very hard, but it was worth it in the end, I'm glad he is gone now," Sadie smiled.

Anubis smiled back.

Suddenly there was a big earthquake, halting the party, and causing mass chaos. Once the earthquake died down, Ra stood up.

"Everyone, Apophis has awaken once again," Ra told everyone.

Everyone was silent then chaos. There was a blinding light and there appeared the 3 fates.

"Who are you?" Horus asked and everyone drew their weapons.

"We are the fates," Clotho said and everyone bowed besides Sadie and Carter.

Zia nudged Carter and Anubis nudged Sadie.

"Bow," they hissed.

Reluctantly, Carter and Sadie bowed down.

"Looks like Apophis has teamed up with Mirror, Voldemort, and Kronos. With them together, they can crush you with a snap of their finger," Lachesis.

"Then what do you want us to do?" Carter asked.

"As you know, you are the "bane" of Apophis. Team up with the "bane" of Mirror, Voldemort, and Kronos," Atropos told them.

"How do we know who they are?" Sadie asked.

"We shall tell you," the 3 chorused.

"Surely, this is the final battle," Clotho said, "if you guys lose this, your precious world will be crushed to dust, good luck."

The 3 fates left in a flash. A huge portal opened up.

"It doesn't seem welcoming," Zia said, "but we should go in."

Everyone nodded in agreement and they all stepped in.

**Done. Next chapter, they meet each other. Have a nice sleep guys!**


	3. The Heroes Meet

**Hey guys, here is chapter 2, where the heroes all meet together. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

**At Olympus**

Percy Jackson and his crew had arrived at the bottom of the Empire State Building, only to be greeted by a demon. Yes, you heard it right, the demon door keeper.

"The key to Mt. Olympus please," Percy told the doorkeeper.

"No such thing kid, go away," the doorkeeper said reading his book.

Percy huffed.

"Hey don't talk to the Hero of Olympus like that," Travis and Connor told the doorkeeper.

The doorkeeper looked up and stared at Percy.

"Say, haven't we met somewhere before?" he asked.

"Dude, I've come here like 10 times!" Percy said, his tone indignant.

"Oh stop over exaggerating seaweed brain," Annabeth told Percy and Percy blushed.

"Alright now Mr. let us in," Percy said.

"Go away, let me read my book," the doorkeeper huffed and looked down.

"Alright dude, I've had enough of this, give us the key or I start slicing," Percy said to the doorkeeper and uncapped Riptide.

"A-Alright, fine, here's the key," the doorkeeper said as he handed Percy the key. Percy snatched the key and went to the elevator mumbling.

The elevator went up to Olympus and the gods greeted the young heroes.  
"Welcome heroes," Athena told the demigods.

All the demigods bowed.

"Now let us commence this meeting," Zeus said.

"We seem to have a problem," Poseidon told everyone has his eyes shifted from demigod to demigod, "Kronos is rising."

Just as the gods expected, the demigods all fell into chaos.

"We just defeated him like last year!" Percy exclaimed.

"We lost a lot of warriors and it was a close battle," Clarisse added.

Zeus held up his hand and everyone fell silent.

"That's not all," Zeus added, "he has teamed up with Apophis, Voldemort, and Mirror, the enemies of Earth."

"We do have a solution though," Apollo affirmed, "just like Kronos' bane was us, the other 3 have bane's as well. We learned their names are Sabrina, Sadie+Carter, and Harry."

"So we have to find them?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, my daughter, but it won't be easy, we have no clue where they are."

"That puts us in a pickle," Apollo thought aloud.

All of a sudden, the void opened up.

"What the heck is that?" Nico asked while everyone else had their mouths open in shock and confusion.

"Enter," a mysterious voice called out.

"And if we don't?" Percy snorted.

"Alright then, good luck surviving," the void answered and closed.

Everyone was silent and some were glaring at Percy.

"No please wait sorry!" Percy yelled and the void opened up.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Hurry, we don't have much time," the void announced, his tone a bit forced, "everyone in."

As the last god entered the void, the void closed.

**At the Great Hall**

"What would be our first step?" Harry asked.

"Your first step would be to enter the void," a voice from the void said.

"And we should trust you because?" Ron asked.

"I'm your only hope for survival right now," the voice continued, "as you know your little haven will be destroyed in a quarter of a second by the enemy that is gathering right now.

"What enemy?" Hagrid asked.  
"The enemies named Voldemort, Kronos, Mirror, and Apophis," the void answered.

"Voldemort?!" Harry asked, "I thought I destroyed him!"

"And who's Kronos, Mirror, and Apophis?" Hermione asked.

"Oh them, they are also the ones who unsuccessfully tried to rule the world, because of the heroes that stopped them," the void answered.

"You mean like us and Voldemort," Harry replied.

"Yes," the void proclaimed, sounding really pleased, "I can take you to them, just step right in."

"Should we even trust it?" Draco asked.

"If we don't we'll die anyways, so why not give it a shot?" Ron insisted, "Professor McGonagall?"

"Why yes, we should try it out, better than us dying," she intoned.

Harry was the first one to step in the void and soon everyone followed. As the last of the wizards went in, the void closed shut.

**At the Grimm Manor**

"But Granny Relda, what do we have to do?" Sabrina asked, "we have been waiting here for like an hour?"

"Stop touching my hair Puck!" Daphne yelled as she slapped away Puck's hand.

"Aw Marshmallow, don't be like that!" Puck argued.

"Well, for a couple of seconds I would've cared less, but you've been doing it for like this whole time!" Daphne retorted and as she finished saying that, a void appeared out of the sky.

"Woah, what the heck is that?" Charming asked.

"I am the void," the void answered.

"Why are you here?" Puck asked.

"To help you," the void replied.

"Against what?" Sabrina asked suspiciously.

"Mirror, Kronos, Voldemort, and Apophis," the void answered.

The room went in to chaos.

"Mirror?" Puck jested, "who'd believe that?"

"If you don't come into the void, you'll all be destroyed from this world forever," the void countered.

"Why enter the void?" Mustardseed asked.

"A great question, young one," the void praised, "I am taking you to a place where you will team up with a bunch of people that will help you assist on destroying the enemies, they will be of great help as they have faced enemies, the ones I've named and destroyed them. Now Mirror has awoken all the bad guys, and they will come eliminate each of you personally."

Everyone paled.

"Why don't we just go in?" Daphne asked.

"That's a great idea," Sabrina answered for everyone.

"Be warned," the void began, "you will face many trials and betrayals, though you will have a chance on saving the world, now hurry and enter, we have no more time."

As everyone went in, the void closed.

**(This is what happened with the Kane's last chapter)**

_A huge portal opened up._

_"It doesn't seem welcoming," Zia said, "but we should go in."_

_Everyone nodded in agreement and they all stepped in._

**Percy's POV**

Ugh, my head hurt really much. Not that I'm complaining or anything. Wait, yes I am. We landed in this huge vacant room, and it was really really big. Anyways, I found myself staring into the eyes of 100's and 100's of people's eyes.

"Who are you guys?" Zeus boomed.

"I am Hagrid and these are the wizards from Hogwarts," Hagrid told us.

"I am Granny Relda and we are the Grimm's, well most of us are," this old lady told us.

"I am Ra and I represent the magicians," Ra, said.

"Ra the sun god?" Annabeth asked.

Ra smiled.

"Correct you are, my dear," Ra answered and I felt my face puffing up.

"Why are you here, why are we here?" this boy with glasses and a scar asked.

"Well, the void called us in," I told the boy with glasses and a scar that looked like a lightning, "he said Kronos, Mirror, Voldym-Voldemort, and Uhpopis had uhhh teamed up?

"Apophis," Annabeth corrected and I huffed, this was happening to often.

"Same for us," this blond girl with blue eyes and dimples said.

"Us too," a caramel haired girl with deep blue eyes replied.

"Yeah," that boy with glasses and a scar added.

Seriously, what are their names? They are confusing me like heck!

"Hold up," I voiced and everyone looked at me, "may I have your names? This is confusing me so much.

Everyone nodded in agreement and "breaking the ice" began. We all went around and said our names, age, and any information we wanted to give out. I learned that Sabrina and Daphne defeated Mirror, Harry defeated Voldemort, and Sadie and Carter defeated Apophis. All of a sudden, a screen started flashing and I found myself looking at Kronos, this dude with no nose and he looked creepy as heck, a serpent, and a balding men who wore a suit.

"Kronos," I growled and everyone looked at my direction and gasped.

"Well, well if it isn't the great Perseus Jackson, Kronos was talking about," Apophis hissed, "we won't have any trouble destroying you."

"Over my dead body you bitches," I spat.

"Kronos told me you were a pain and this proves it," Voldemort also said, "I will have fun hearing you scream and trust me I will make this experience painful, so painful."

Annabeth thankfully shut me up before I could say anything else stupid.

"Why are you guys here?" Zeus asked.

"Didn't the void tell you?" Mirror asked, "we want control domination of the earth and your damnation. We also want you to unconditionally surrender so put your weapons down and admit defeat."

"That will never happen," Sabrina answered.

"Well, I knew that wouldn't work, prepare for war my young heroes, as we will wipe you out and destroy you wretched heroes one by one," Kronos said, "and trust me, we have a lot of tricks up our sleeves and we will use each one until you guys finally break, which you will, sooner or later. We will see you again and Perseus, keep your guard up, I will make your life miserable. I'll bring you close to death, but it won't come to you. You will be tortured until...well, let's just say until you cooperate."

"You too Harry, as I will use Crucio on you so many times, pain won't be the word to describe your, well, pain." Voldemort added.

"And you Sadie and Carter, how I will have fun seeing you wiped from the face of this earth," Apophis also added.

"And Sabrina, Puck, Mustardseed, and Daphne, you clearly know my power rivals over all of you combined...and I've learned some tricks I will have fun using," Mirror finalized.

The screen flashed and ended.

**Alright, next chapter, they find a place to reside and the heroes of heroes from all books get to know each other more and become great friends. Have a nice sleep.**


	4. The Heroes find a place to reside

**Hey guys, here is chapter 3, where the heroes find a place to reside and the main heroes get to know each other more. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

Once the screen flashed and ended, the whole place was dead silent.

"Those villains are one step ahead of us," Athena sighed, "first things first, we need a shelter that will fit all of us."

"The camp?" Percy asked.

"What about Hogwarts?" Harry also added.

They looked at each other, then at everyone else.

"Hogwarts, is humongous," Hermione admitted.

"Yeah? Well, our camp is better protected," Annabeth affirmed.

"We have charms and protection spells, what more can you ask for?" Ron asked.

"Well we have a huge dragon!" Leo exclaimed, "Peleus! He is the bomb!"

Piper rolled her eyes.

"You think a dragon will protect us from millions of enemies? Pshhh get outta here!" Draco sneered.

"Now hold on guys," Apollo started, hoping to interrupt their conversation.

"Shut up dude!" Draco yelled to his face.

"Excuse me?" Apollo asked, glowing.

"Alright that is enough!" Zeus roared and the authority in his voice made everyone shut up and listen.

"Who is the owner of this Hogwarts, these people speak of?" Zeus asked.

"It was Albus Dumbledore, but he died," Minerva McGonagall answered.

All the wizards and witches put their heads down. The whole place grew silent once more.

"Err, is the place big enough to fit all of us?" Zeus asked.

"Yes sir, it is, it is very big, we have charms and we can use the room of requirements if we need extra space," McGonagall answered.

"Then it is settled," Zeus told everyone, "we must pack and move to Hogwarts immediately."

Everyone silently agreed.

"So you guys have agreed where to go?" a voice asked making everyone jump.

"Your that void dude!" Percy said.

"Yes sir Mr. Jackson, that is me, anyways, I'll teleport you to Hogwarts, close your eyes," the void instructed.

In a flash everyone was gone and moments later they appeared at the Hogwarts Dinner Hall.

"Wow!" Annabeth mumbled, looking at the light blue sky with marshmallow clouds, "With the skies looking like the actual sky that could only mean that they…"

Ron glanced at Annabeth and muttered, "Another Hermione…"

"Hey!" Hermione snapped at Ron and Annabeth glanced at them.

Annabeth surveyed them quickly and looked at the girl. She seemed smart.

"Do you know what powers the sky? Cause the axis has to be at the right angle to power it up?" Annabeth said.

"Oh, that's just magic. But, if it were an illumination, I think the axis would be at a 171 degree angle-"because of the dome shape!"

Hermione raised her eye brows at Annabeth and smiled.

"You're pretty smart," Hermione commented.

"Yeah, daughter of Athena. You should see our cabins! We have Smart Boards and Maps of all the kind! The technology-"

Ron rolled his eyes and walked away from his girlfriend who was chatting with her new brainiac friend.

"Attention!" Professor McGonagall called out. "All of the magicians and um…half-blood stuff have been transported here! Now, here are the rooming arrangements. The Camp-Half-Blood girl children of Apollo, Aphrodite, and Athena will go to the girl's dormitories. You may expand the space there with spells. The boy half-bloods of Hermes, Ares, and Poseidon will go to the boys' dormitories. The rest of you shall go to the Room Of Requirements. I will put a pass code lock on it, so you guys don't have to have a hard time getting in. Also, the magicians and the Goodfellows will come follow me as I have prepared a special room for you guys."

Mumbles and chatters carried around the rooms and Professor McGonagall waited a few seconds.

"Now the house elves have prepared something for us to eat, so dig in!" the professor told everyone.

Then suddenly, lamb chops, steak, bacon, soup, jell-o, gravy, mashed potatoes, hamburgers, fries, etc came onto the dining tables. Everyone tackled their dinner like there was no tomorrow. Percy found himself sitting next to Sabrina or Samantha, and her sister., Daphne.

"So, we're saving the world now again?" Percy joked.

"Not something to joke about," Sabrina muttered at Percy.

"'Brina!" her sister cried. "Ignore my sister. She's just angry because she needs to save the world again!"

"Daphne!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Daphne ignored Sabrina.

"So, how'd you save the world?" Daphne asked curiously.

"I killed a Titan," Percy said simply.

"Which one?" Daphne asked, her eyebrows scrunching up. "I've heard about Titans before…Isn't there one named Cranny or Kookie?"

Percy laughed and mussed Daphne's hair.

"Kronos?" Percy offered.

"Yea that's him!" Daphne yelled, "Hey Percy! Can you MPHHHH!"

Sabrina put her hand on Daphne's mouth.

"Shush, we're trying to eat!" Sabrina told Daphne.

Daphne frowned and resumed her eating.

Meanwhile, Harry found himself next to Puck and Carter.

"Uhh so how does it go for you guys?" Harry asked.

"Just fine!" Puck enthusiastically said.

"Meh, saving the world again, I guess it's alright," Carter also answered.

"You guys will love it here in Hogwarts," Harry explained, "we have a lot of things to show you and if it won't amaze you, I'm a girl!"

Puck jumped back and stared at Harry.

"You are?" Puck asked fearfully.

Harry looked at Carter and he was trying hard not to laugh.

"No, it means, you will be amazed," Harry told Puck.

"Oh," Puck replied and sat back down.

"Is everyone enjoying their dinner?" Zeus asked loudly.

"Yes," everyone chorused.

"Good, we will soon have a schedule planned and we must prepare all the defenses because they will hit hard and if we lose concentration for one moment, we will lose," Zeus told everyone.

"Yes," Professor McGonagall added, "we must all learn to cooperate while we're here because teamwork is key, without it, I'm afraid we won't stand a chance, so get to know each other, and make everyone here your friends!"

"I agree," Anubis said.

"Me too," Granny Relda added.

"Alright, listen up, I have the schedule," Zeus told everyone, "Everyone must wake up at 5 a.m. All the gods will be on guard because we don't have to sleep. From 5-6 a.m. everyone will get dressed and come down for breakfast. Breakfast starts at 5 and ends at 6. From 6 a.m.-5 p.m, we will have activities for everyone. From 5-6p.m, we will have dinner and dessert. From 6-9p.m, we will have another set of activities for you all. At 9 p.m, all the little ones will go to sleep while the rest of breaks. At 10.p.m, all the elementary/middle schoolers will go to sleep. At 11:00 p.m, everyone should be in bed except the adults. The adults will meet at the conference room to discuss tomorrow's activities. Any questions?"

The room was silent for a moment until Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, uhh, Hermione?" Zeus asked.

"What are the activities, will they be studying?" she asked.

"Well, every day will vary. We will have studying, classes, defending Hogwarts, capture the flag, and many other activities," Zeus explained.

Everyone muttered in agreement.

"Professor McGonagall has something to say, so listen up!" Zeus boomed.

"Thank you Lord Zeus," Professor McGonagall said, "everyone, dinner is over. All magicians and Goodfellows, please follow me, and I will show you to your dorms. The rest, follow our counselors, they will have a name tag that says, who they'll be representing, and enjoy the tour. Also, wizards, help anyone who needs help out. Thank you and we'll see you tomorrow."

The Goodfellows and magicians followed Professor McGonagall while the rest started searching for the counselors.

**Sorry for short chapter and for not updating in a while. I promise next chapter will be waay longer. Thank you and good night.**


End file.
